


the benefits of heartbreak

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, G-g-g-ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Microfic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's late, nearing dawn, and in a drowsy daze, he sluggishly shuffles towards the body encompassing the other half of the bed.Soonyoung's chest is sturdy against his back, comforting and familiar, and he reclines into his heat with ease.





	the benefits of heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the [track](url) off We've Done Something Wonderful.

Wonwoo's phone crashes after his fifth failed attempt at booting up a botched copy of Pokémon Red.

He sighs in exhaustion and benign irritation, burrowing into his blankets while he frowns at the muted laughter reverberating beyond his bedroom door.

It's late, nearing dawn, and in a drowsy daze, he sluggishly shuffles towards the body encompassing the other half of the bed.

Soonyoung's chest is sturdy against his back, comforting and familiar, and he reclines into his heat with ease.

 

 

  
—

As he begins to doze off, Wonwoo disregards the fact that he's the only one residing in his apartment and the right side of the mattress has been vacant for months.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first microfic for this specific pairing? Actually probably my first one incorporating Soonyoung, too! I haven't written something this short in soooo long, this is probably extremely messy (which is why I'm not really associating myself with it lol). 
> 
> I have had this for a long while, and I've edited it somewhat but it's probably still messy. My apologiessssss :(


End file.
